jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sleepover
Peter, Oscar and a few of Peter's school friends are having a sleepover, after they go to bed Peter wakes up during the night and quietly wakes up Oscar to play a late night game of Jumanji, without Judy... Oscar and Peter sneak up to the attic and take out Jumanji, they get in via Oscar's game key. Peter and Oscar arrive in the jungles of Jumanji at night as babies because Oscar turned them both into babies. They are then hunted by Van Pelt but Teddy and Clownja rescue them and take them to safety. Peter and Oscar arrive in Oscar's tree house and decide to rest for the night. Oscar wakes up the next morning in a messy nappy and needs changing, Teddy changes him while he squeezes his big shiny black nose. After being changed, Oscar annoys Teddy by pulling his gooey boogers. Peter then wants to explore Jumanji so Oscar goes with him, they get captured by man eating Venus flytraps but Alan rescues them. Alan tries to get them to explain what they're doing in Jumanji and why are they babies, they can't answer because they can't talk having not learnt how to. The group continues exploring until Peter and Oscar accidentally step in quicksand and start sinking until Alan rescues them. After a detour to crystal lakes they get captured by spiders and webbed up. In the spider web they encounter a giant spider, but before it bites them Oscar turns it into a friendly clown spider and annoys it by honking its shiny clown nose and pulling its gooey clown boogers. Oscar is then pulled free and then glued to a stalactite with the clown's snot. Like in Survival Oscar's struggles dislodges the stalactite which falls and crushes the clown spider. Oscar then frees his friends. Peter then gets curious about Oscar's book when he's writing in it and "borrows it". Peter tries to send them all home (including Alan) but Jumanji sends him back so Peter tries again and summons a sink plunger to block Jumanji's 'eye' but it spits the sink plunger off and takes Alan back again. Before Peter can try again Oscar takes his book back and tells Peter off, suddenly Judy comes into the loft... Judy finds out everything and scolds Peter and Oscar, she sends Peter downstairs to breakfast but asks to speak to Oscar further. After their talk they have breakfast and after Peter's friends go home they go upstairs to play Jumanji but someone is waiting for them. Stalker is waiting in the attic, after a fierce battle he sends them all to Jumanji to finish things. They are ambushed by all their foes they've met so far but Alan rescues them. They seem ready to give up but Oscar gives them a pep talk and they plan how to stop Stalker and his army. They take down Van Pelt, Ibsen, Slick and Gina the queen of the Jamazons using strength and wits, then they face the ultimate battle against Stalker... After a long gruelling battle Oscar defeats Stalker using all his energy in a huge blast of ki. They all go home not realising that Stalker isn't completely vanquished and will return... Trivia *This is the Stalker's 3rd appearence. *This is the series finale in my Fanon. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes